United By Destiny
by LuvMe4eva
Summary: When an old freind of Runo's is captured, it is up to her, the brawlers, and her old freinds to help get her back. A lot of OC's. OC's introduced in first chapter. not very good at summary's. I do not own Bakugan.Dash of DanxRuno, maybe RunoxOC.
1. My OC's

**Me: Hiya! I just wanted to let you guys know about some of my OC's coming up in this story. Here are their names and descriptions. They will only come up in my Bakugan stories. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amy Makino**

**Age: 13 (the story takes place a year after the bakugan incident)**

**Height: 5'3**

**Appearance: bleach blond shoulder length hair w/ blue hair clip on lift side; light skin; blue eyes; wears blue jean capri pants , black tee, and black sneakers.**

**Personality: just like runo's**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mari kiyana**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 5'2 ½ **

**Appearance: long maroon hair w/ butterfly clip on left side; fair skin; cobalt eyes; , wears green long-sleeved V-neck, skinny jeans, and white knee high boots.**

**Personality: just like Julie's**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Justin Akiharu  
**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 5'4**

**Appearance: blond hair in a natural do; tanned skin; light blue eyes; wears red t-shirt under olive green short sleeved jacket, khaki cargo pants, and black shoes. **

**Personality: just like Joe's **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bryan Hollicandorr (long last name, I know)**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'4 ½ **

**Appearance: chocolate brown hair in a slick cut w/ some hair framing one side of his face; brown eyes; tanned skin; wears light olive green shirt under pine green jacket, olive green cargo pants, and white Van's**

**Personality: just like Dan's with a huge ego on the side**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thomas (Kyo) Miyakimoto**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'5**

**Appearance: Black hair in a style like Bryans; green eyes; light skin; wears black t-shirt w/ skull in the middle of it, representing his attitude, blue jeans, and black Van's.**

**Personality: more of a loner than shun.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Samantha Hollicandorr (Bryans little sister)**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 5'3**

**Appearance: long brown hair w/ highlights in front clipped in back of her head; fair skin; brown eyes; wears black tank top under white tee w/ black capri pants, and white Van's**

**Personality: just like Runo and Amy's, but much more quiet.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Katelyn Magami**

**Age: 11**

**Height: 4'11**

**Appearance: shoulder length pink hair w/ part of it down, part of it in a mid ponytail in back; red eyes; light skin; wears red dress shirt w/ white collar, white skirt, and red tennis shoes.**

**Personality: in this story she's more of a peacemaker like Alice.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know I have a lot of OC's but I'm just trying to make this story interesting. Summary will be introduced in the next chapter. See ya!!**


	2. Leaving New York!

Amy sighed. She knew that she would never see her old friend runo ever again. She now lived with Mari in America to study art. Runo herself had chosen not to go with them. Amy shared a dorm with Mari in the New York National School of Art. They both wish to see their beloved runo misaki.

"Hey, Aims" Amy scowled at the nickname. She really hated it.

"what is it Samantha?" Amy growled

Samantha Hollicandorr, Bryan Hollicandorr's little sister, and by far the most annoying girl Amy had ever met. Not that she was too talkative and loud or any thing, far from it actually. It's just that she never seemed to pop up at the right time. She was a quiet girl, but had the worst temper ever. She was like runo's twin, as was Amy. They just all knew how each other felt.

"we're going' home girl" Samantha screamed. Amy was thrilled at the thought of it.

"So are we going to see Runo again?" Amy questioned, trying not to sound like a five-year old on Christmas Eve.

"Duh" Samantha was as thrilled as Amy at the moment.

"Did you tell Mari yet?"

"No, because I knew you would bite my head off if I told her before you"

"You just know me too well"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go spread the word"

"YAY!!!" they both said together

Mari Kiyana was Amy's best friend and Samantha's rival. Samantha and Mari always fought, usually over a guy. But like every other best friend/rival relationship, they had their moments. Today was one of their days. When Samantha and Amy told Mari the news, she went ecstatic and _hugged_ both Samantha and Amy. They just couldn't wait to see their old friend.

Meanwhile with the guys,

"Bryan, hey watsup" said kyo/ Thomas as Bryan walked in the door.

Thomas Miyakimoto preferred kyo because he hated the name Thomas. He was a strong, silent guy that didn't talk much, his father passed away, and his mother was a hard working business woman. He often stayed at Bryan and Samantha's apartment in New York.

Unlike Amy and Mari, the guys and Samantha came to New York to try and start up a band; they tried, and gave it up due to Bryan not wanting to do work. The guys and Samantha were attending a boarding school in New York called, the New York City School of Music and Drama. All of their parent's had decided that because the schools cost so much money, that they would pay only if they stayed there for 2 semesters. Once they finished the semesters, then they could return home.

"Our time here is up, we can go home" Bryan shouted extremely happy

"What, that means we can go and see Runo and Katelyn now." Justin dropped the novel he was reading and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Nah, Duh" said Kyo unenthusiastically

"Can you be any more unenthusiastic" asked Bryan

"Yeah, aren't you excited, you were like a brother to Katelyn" said Justin

"Are you kidding, she's going to think that I abandoned her to fulfill some dream that never came true, what is she, like eleven now." Kyo argued

"Dude, just calm down, I'm sure she'll forgive you" assured Justin

"Fine." said Kyo

"Now come on, I promised Sam that we would meet her at the café" said Bryan

***At the café***

"Hey, you're late" shouted Amy

"Sorry, we had a little argument at the apartment" said Justin defensively

The café was were the group often met and talked when they had something important to share. Today, they were gonna talk about how they would go home.

"My dad said he would arrange a flight back home for us in about a week" assured Amy

"So, we have a week to pack?" questioned Mari

"Yup"

"Alright, I just have one question, are we going to tell Runo and Katelyn, or are we gonna surprise them?" asked Bryan

"I think you can guess" said Amy, with a devious smirk on her face.

"Awww, I wanted a welcome home party" pouted Justin

"You are so immature" said Mari as she threw a piece of her donut into his mouth.

"Mari and Justin Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Bryan joked

"SHUT UP!!!" shouted Amy and Justin, both were both blushing madly

Mari lunged at Bryan in an attempt to tackle him, but was held back by Amy and Samantha. Justin noticed how Samantha hadn't said anything since they got there.

"Hey Sam, you alright, you haven't said anything at all?" questioned Justin, everyone immediately turned to look at her.

"I'm fine, I just hadn't had anything to say that's all" she reasoned

Mari lunged back onto Bryan and succeeded in tackling him to the ground. Everyone turned to see Mari sitting on top of Bryon hitting his face whatever chance she got.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Finished, at last, in my head, it's pretty long. It took about four hours to write it (without any breaks). Well, I want some reviews; feel free to tell me it sucks okay.


	3. We're Back!

A/N: I do not own Bakugan

Runo sat on the park bench, waiting for no one in particular. It had been two years since her old friends left for America. This year she knew they would be back. Runo had been dating dan for about six months now, but she knew that it wouldn't last forever; they were just too different to be together for too long.

"Runo!!" Runo looked up to see a certain red head staring at her.

"Huh, oh, hey Alice" said runo

"Um runo, what's wrong" asked Alice. Runo sighed.

Just then, she remembered something. Katelyne. How was she going to tell her friends that she doesn't know where she is?

After Amy and the others left katelyne and runo just started to drift apart slowly. Now, runo had no clue where the pink headed eleven year old was. Then she realized that Alice had been staring at her the whole time.

"Uh, Alice" runo started "could you leave me alone for a sec?"

Alice nodded and walked away. _I wonder what's up with runo._ She thought

Runo stared at the park entrance until a familiar face popped up. Runo rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't. Because right there by the water fountain stood-

"Amy?!!" runo blurted out. The girl turned around and saw her blue haired friend.

"Runo! Hey girl! We home!" shouted Amy

"Amy, you're back!" yelled runo.

The two ran to each other and Amy tackle hugged her best friend to the ground.

"Oh My Gosh, its sooo good to see you again, you haven't changed one bit" commented Amy

"Thanks, it's good to see you too." Replied runo

"Hold on I gotta tell the others I found you" said Amy

Amy dialed a number and someone picked up the phone. Runo could hear another familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey aims, watsup" said the voice

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that, anyways guess what? I found runo!!" Amy shouted into the phone

"No way, where are you, c'mon I wanna see our favorite blunette too." Bryan pouted

"Just come over to my place, we'll be there" replied Amy

"I'm so there!!" exclaimed Bryan

Amy's father was very rich, but not as rich as marucho's. Amy and Mari shared an apartment on the north side of town. After Amy called Bryan, she began to tell the others to meet at her place.

Amy's apartment was huge!! It had a gigantic plasma screen TV in the huge living room, and three gigantic bedrooms, one of them was Mari's of course(yes, they are gonna be roomies in this story), a Jacuzzi in the bathroom, and an extra large, oversized loft. Amy had the master bedroom, while Mari had the slightly smaller bedroom. Not to mention she was completely set for life in everything, food, money, bills, etc.

"Wow, Amy," Runo started "your dad sure doesn't fail at spoiling you"

"yeah, well, you can say that" said Amy

Just then, Mari burst through the door.

"RUNO!!!" she screamed

"MARI!!" runo shouted back

"Girl, you're really here!!" yelled Mari

"Yeah, well, I sorta live here" said runo in a matter-of-fact tone

"Oh, yeah, sorry" replied Mari

"Hey, where are Sam and the guys?" asked Runo, noticing the rest of her old friends were nowhere in sight.

"They'll be here anytime now" assured Amy

As if on cue, the guys and Sam burst through the front door.

"Runo!!" they all said at once (is there a word for that?), well except kyo.

"Wow, I'm hearing my name a lot today" commented Runo

"What do you expect from people you haven't seen in two years?" asked Bryan

"Man, it's good to see you again" said Justin who reached out for a hug. After a brief hug, he released his arms from her.

"You've all gotten so tall" commented Runo

"Yeah, and you're still as short as ever" replied Bryan

It was true; runo was always the shortest of the group. She was even the shortest out of all the brawlers, excluding marucho.

Runo suddenly heard a beeping noise, _Dan_, she thought. She pressed a button on her baku-pod causing Dan's face to appear on her screen.

"Hi, Dan" she greeted

"Runo, where are you?" Dan asked

"At a friend's house, why?"

"Cause we're all going to the beach, wait, what friends"

"Some friends from a couple years ago"

"Well you can bring them too. It'll be fun" said Dan

"Great. Meet cha there" replied runo

"Who was that?" asked Samantha

"My boyfriend" responded Runo

"Awww, my Runo is growing up" said Amy, fake crying.

"I guess you aren't so little anymore" commented Bryan

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt you're little conversation, but, Runo, do you know where Katelyne is" asked Kyo

Runo looked down at her feet. This was the question she had been avoiding all along.

"Well, you see" she started "when you all left we sorta drifted apart. To tell you the truth, I have no idea where she is"

Everyone looked shocked, especially Kyo. Suddenly, Amy's cell phone rang.

"Hey, I got a text" she exclaimed

"Surprise, surprise" said Bryan sarcastically

"Wait, it says _I know where Katelyn is, meet me at t__he beach in the girls' bathroom_,"

Everyone looked at Amy like she had grown a second head. Their faces were full of shock and worry. Nobody said a word. Until Justin decided to break the silence.

"So, I guess we're going to the beach" he said

**A/N: yay, long chapter, in my notebook, this was like eight pages long. READ AND REVIEW!!**


	4. The Beach

**A/N: I do not own bakugan**

The group made their way to the beach. Runo had told them about the brawlers and the others agreed to meet them. She found dan and the brawlers in a cozy spot near the ocean.

"Hi, guys" said Runo. She was wearing a yellow one piece swimsuit with blue jean shorts.

"Hi, Runo" said Dan as he came up to her wearing red trunks and T-shirt.

"So, these are your friends" he continued

Runo nodded.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm dan, Runo's boyfriend" he stated

"Wow, he's cute" Mari whispered to Amy

Dan laughed nervously.

"So, what are your names?" asked Dan

"Oh, sorry, I'm Mari"

"I'm Amy"

"Samantha, but most people call me Sam"

"I'm Justin"

"Bryan, Sam's big bro"

"Hey, what about you?" Dan's question was aimed directly at kyo.

"Kyo"

Amy was wearing a light blue tee with the words "Water Love" written across the chest, blue jean shorts, and blue flip flops.

Mari was dressed in a hot pink one piece swimsuit with a diagonal orange stripe, hot pink miniskirt, and orange flip flops.

Samantha was wearing a black bikini top under a white tank top, short white shorts, and black wedges.

Bryan was wearing red trunks with black stripes, and a black T-shirt

Justin had navy blue trunks and a white T-shirt.

Kyo had on green trunks and white muscle shirt.

"Wow, runo, your friends are real hotties" complemented Julie

"Why thank you" said Bryan, taking off his shirt to show off his muscles.

"Are you one of Runo's friends" asked Sam

"Yup, Hey guys come over here and meet runo's friends" called Julie

"Hey, watsup, I'm Alice" said Alice, drying her hair from when shun pushed her in the water.

"I'm Marucho"

"I'm Shun"

"Billy" Billy was there because he was currently dating Julie. He was grilling hamburgers. (Was that random?)

"Well it' nice to meet you all" said Amy

"Hey, where did Runo go" asked Justin

"I saw her go surfing with Dan" said Julie

"I swear those two are inseparable" commented Alice

xxx meanwhile with Dan and Runo xxx

"Ha, you're it, Dan" screamed Runo

You see, those two weren't surfing. Dan had chased runo into the water and somehow it turned into a game of tag. Runo was running away from Dan and Dan was obviously chasing her. Dan caught up to her and tackled her to the ground with a huge _thump._ So, Runo was lying on her stomach with dan on top of her, both of them giggling insanely. Well, until Amy walked up to them and ruined their moment.

"Runo c'mon, Kyo's getting frustrated. Do you want to find Katelyne or not?" asked Amy

"Oh, right sorry" apologized runo

"Wait, who's Katelyne and if she's missing I wanna help find her too" said dan

"Thanks dan, but katelyne is my best friend and it's our job to find her" said runo

"No really, I can help" runo looked at Amy, who nodded slowly

"Alright, you can help, but first we need to round everyone up" said runo

Amy and runo looked around and spotted; Julie flirting with Bryan; Mari and Justin were surfing; and Sam and Kyo talking to marucho, shun, and Alice.

"C'mon everyone we've got to find Katelyne" yelled Amy

The brawlers looked up; all of them had the same question on their minds.

"Runo, who's Katelyne, and why do you need to find her?" asked Julie.

"Katelyne is my friend and she's gone missing" Runo explained

"We can help find her" said Alice

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get." Said Justin

"C'mon, it couldn't hurt" Mari pouted

"Alright, you all can help" said runo

"YAY!!"

So they all made their way to the girls' bathroom. Where the person who wrote the note said they would be. The girls went in and brought back another note.

"Well this sucks, it's just another note" said Mari

"Wait, Aims what does it say?" asked Kyo

"It says, _to find the golden heart, go to where the sweet produce mixes and you will find the answer._ Well, that's a sorry excuse for a riddle." Said Amy

"Yeah, it's obvious the golden heart is Katelyn and 'Where the sweet produce mixes' is the smoothie place by our house, right Amy" said Mari

Amy nodded. Everyone knew that the mysterious line of riddles has only begun.

"There's probably gonna be another note there" exclaimed Kyo

"Then let's go" announced Justin

**A/N: sorry that it's so short and poor grammar, but I'm a fast updater, so I hope that makes up for it. Click on the little review button down there, it's not hard, just move the mouse over there and click.**


	5. Roses and Violets, and Katelyne

**A/N: I do not own bakugan, I do own my OC's (duh!)**

_Katelyne_

Katelyne sat in a small cell. She had no idea where she was. It was dark, except a dim light coming from the small window at the top of her cell door. All she was sure of was that she was not alone, despite the rats. She had tried to climb up and look out the little window, but failed every time. She let a single tear roll down her cheeks. She wished the others could help her. Suddenly, a woman's voice filled the cell; katelyne looked up and saw a mid-aged woman with black hair and pale skin looking straight down at her.

"Hello, little girl, do you know what you're gonna do for m today?" the woman said in a much too innocent voice

Before Katelyne could answer, the woman had grabbed her by her hair and swung her around.

"Calm down, Serena, she's still useful" said a male voice

"C'mon Joseph, when do I get to destroy this brat?" asked Serena in a cold voice

"As soon as we get what we wanted" said Joseph

"And when will that be, you keep sending those kids worthless clues"

"I'm simply building suspense" Joseph noted

"Ugh, that worthless punk Kyo is gonna pay for what he did to me" she touched a small cut on her cheek and gave a small giggle.

"Must you hold a grudge over something so simple, Serena?" asked Joseph

"Well, it's not like you to ask so many questions, is it?"

"Curiosity"

"Whatever"

XXX at the smoothie place XXX

The group walked in the smoothie place and found a small note on the table.

"Oh, great, another stupid note" pouted Mari

"Well, it's better than nothing" said Bryan

"What does it say?" asked Runo

"Nothing really, it just says, _Roses are red, violets are blue_, and that's it." Informed Amy

"Wait, it's talking about flowers, could that mean it's talking about a garden?" said Justin

"Wow, Justin you're really smart" complimented Mari

"What's up with them?" Runo asked Bryan

"No one knows" replied Bryan

"Anyway, does this mean we're heading to the garden?" asked Dan

"I guess so" replied Amy

XXX at the garden XXX

"Wow, these flowers are so pretty" squealed Julie

"Yeah, they're so bright and colorful" commented Mari

"Now let's see, if the note mentioned violets and roses, that's probably, where the next clue is" said Alice

"Right, but why do you assume there is another note?" said Amy

"Just guessing" replied Alice

Soon enough the group was standing right next to the roses and violets looking for whatever they could find. Shun noticed a little folded paper underneath a small rock.

"Hey guys, I found something" called shun pulling the paper out from underneath the rock.

"Well, what's it say" asked an anxious Amy

"It says, _Home of the __BLUE _maiden_,_ well, anyone got any ideas"

Everyone went into a thinking stage. Runo caught Bryan eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just, well, the note said maiden, which is girl, and blue, which is the color of your hair" replied Bryan

"You're right, so Runo's place?" said Julie

"Yup" said Kyo

XXX

**A/N: Well, what do you think, the first part is just hinting you at where Katelyne is. Sorry if you got confused. By the way Mari's name is pronounces the same as the name "Mary". I'd like some reviews and thanks to, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-****, since she's the only one reviewing. I'll update soon, as long as I get reviews, okay. That's a promise.**


	6. Joseph Worst nightmare

**A/N: okay, I give in, I just had to write some more. But I still want reviews, you got that. I own nothing.**

The group was wondering around Runo's house looking everywhere; in the drawers, underneath things, and pretty much everywhere. They were just about to give up when Julie spotted a folded up white paper behind Runo's teddy bear.

"Hey, guys, look I found somethin'" she exclaimed

"Well, what does it say" Bryan asked eagerly

"Hmmm, I can't be sure it has red stuff all over it" she reasoned

This scared everyone at the thought it might be katelyne's blood. Runo took the note out of Julie's hands and was relieved when she noticed the red stuff was only wet nail polish.

"No worries guys, its just nail polish"

Everyone gave a heavy sigh of relief, but they still wanted to know what it said.

"Umm, let's see, it's a little hard to make out, but I think it says something about, umm, water, I think" she tried her best to read it accurately

"Hmm, water, how about the river?" said Marucho

"Good idea, marucho, that has to be it" Julie all but shouted

They all headed down to the lake and started searching for a note. After what felt like hours, the group found nothing. All of them were extremely confused. They looked under every stone and rock and still didn't find anything.

"Maybe you misread somethin' Runo" said Mari

Runo took out the note from her pocket and again tried to make out the smudged words.

"No, I'm almost positive it says water" she replied

"Maybe we're at the wrong place" marucho reasoned

"No, you're not" said a mysterious male voice

Everybody turned they're heads and saw a mysterious man with deep black hair that went a little below his shoulders, black sunglasses that hid his face, and wearing a white overcoat similar to masquerade's but with long sleeves, and a very evil smirk on his face.

"I'm truly surprised, you are more intelligent children then I thought" he admitted

"Who-who are you?" amy asked. For the as far as Runo could remember, this was the first time she had seen her best friend so scared.

"Hmph, well if you must know, my name is Joseph, and starting today… your worst nightmare" his voice was scary and creepy

"what did you do with katelyne?" Kyo asked, anger burned inside his eyes

"Oh, don't worry, I want nothing to do with her, my partner finds use in her though, apparently, she's after the person named Kyo" he explained

Kyo stared at the strange man for a moment, wondering what he could of done to anyone, especially a woman.

"I didn't do anything" he claimed

"I don't care about you, she does, and it does no good to try to reason with me"

Everyone blinked and in a second, he was gone, and in his place was a small device. Justin went up and grabbed it. It was slick black with what looked like a digital map on the screen. It showed their location and lines to what looked like a star.

"Well guys, looks like we aren't gonna have anymore clues on us" he said

**XXX**

Joseph walked into the deserted building. He walked past the helpless little girl by the name of Katelyne whom he helped her from being completely murdered.

"What took you so long?" asked a snake like, slightly feminine voice

"Sorry, those kids just interest me" he reasoned

"How many of them?" asked Serena

"About thirteen, I guess, I couldn't count, but a lot" he said

"So, you gave them the device?" this lady was full of questions

"Yes" his voice was annoyed

"Hmph, I hope you're happy, if it was me, I would've destroyed those kids the second they looked at me"

"Which is why I went, if I had let you go, I wouldn't have had any fun?"

"…So, what about the pink haired brat?"

**A/N: wow, these people are mean. By the way, in the last chapter I forgot to tell you that Katelyne is pronounced "Caitlin". I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed reviews. If not, I'm threatening to discontinue this story. Bye. **


	7. Arguments

**Hey, I'm back, I know I was upset at you, but I saw the view count and I'm very satisfied with the results, so in return here is the next chapter. I do not own Bakugan.**

Everyone looked at the screen on the device that Joseph had left for them. It was pretty much nothing. It was a map. It looked kinda like a PDA to most of them.

"Maybe we should just wait until we know this isn't a trick" marucho suggested

"Yeah, how can we be sure this isn't a trap that could kill us all?" said Billy

Kyo was in rage and Amy could see it. He was torn, it wasn't like him. She had always seen him so calm and collected, and well, this was just weird of him to be so angry.

"Hey, she is gonna be alright okay, kyo. Katelyne can take care of herself" said amy, as she put her hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"No, she's not, Amy. She's an orphan. I'm supposed to be her father figure and I know she can't take care of herself!!!" he screamed as he shrugged off her hand. He turned to Runo.

"It was you!! You were supposed to take care of her when we left. If you had, she wouldn't be missing!!" Runo was in tears, she knew this had been her fault. He was right, as always.

"Dude, just leave her alone, it's not like she meant to. She cares about Katelyne just as much as you do, if not, more"

Runo was surprised to see who defended her. She looked up and saw Bryan standing in front of her ready to kill Kyo. Everyone was glaring at Kyo. She felt so unlike herself, they shouldn't be defending her. If he was wrong she would be defending herself, but even though she wanted to believe Bryan, she knew Kyo was right.

"Hey, I wasn't the one to leave poor Katelyne out on the streets. Didn't' we all vote on that, that runo would be the one to stay and take care of Katelyne while we were gone." Kyo reasoned

Runo thought back to when they had decided who would be the one to stay behind and take care of little katelyne since she couldn't afford to go with them.

-Flashback-

"_0kay, so how do we decide… hmmm… how about rock, paper, and scissors?" suggested Amy_

"_Nah, too random" said Justin_

"_I'll stay" Runo volunteered_

"_But runo, why, we all want you there" said Mari_

"_Yeah, if anything, Bryan should stay, or Kyo." Suggested Sam_

"_HEY!!!" shouted Bryan _

"_Nah, really, I'll stay" said runo_

"_Alright, she can stay" said Kyo in an annoyed tone_

"_How can you be so careless?!?!" shouted Amy_

"_Guys, calm down, I promise I'll call" said Runo_

"_Everyone agree?" asked Justin_

"_Yeah" they all said in unison_

-End Flashback-

Runo had a mixture of sadness, and guilt in her eyes and Kyo saw right through her.

"Hmph, so you admit to it, don't you" said Kyo, clearly satisfied she knew he was right. Runo didn't answer; she just kept looking at her feet, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I knew that you knew I was right" he said smirking

"What is your freakin problem?!" everyone was shocked to see it was sweet little Alice who had spoken up.

"Well," Kyo started, sounding a bit frustrated "clearly all of you are mad at me, so I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted."

And with that, he stormed off, only stopping to say,

"Don't pretend you don't know I'm right, though"

**Thanks for reading and this chapter was mainly just getting out Kyo's bad side. Oh and I forgot to tell you, yeah, Katelyne is an orphan, she stays at an orphanage, obviously, with Runo as kinda a motherly figure and Kyo as a father figure. Sorry if you got confused there. I'd like some reviews and for those of you who read my story, "Don't Leave Yet", I'm trying to figure out weather or not I should have an epilogue, so go to my poll on my profile and vote.**


	8. Argument side effects

**A/N: well, I'm back, again. I want to know which story I should finish first. Should it be loveshots, or United by destiny? Take a vote in the reviews. I own nothing. (Except my OC's) **

Runo sat on her bed that night thinking about the argument they had with Kyo. _Why did they all stick up for me? It's true. It's my entire fault she's missing. I should be the only one looking for her._ She thought. Then she thought back to what Bryan said. Bryan was Kyo's best friend, why would he stick up for _her_. She had the same question running through her mind the entire night. She barely got any sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katelyne sat on the concrete floor staring blankly into the darkness. She was lost in her own thoughts when Joseph came through her cell door.

"Why, hello there, katelyne. Look I know you want to get out of here, and I want you out of here, but my partner still wants you here for a reason that is unknown to the both of us. I personally ant you out, it's not you I'm after, it's your friend, Runo is her name I believe?" he explained

Katelyne stared at him in horror. She couldn't imagine what he wanted with her best friend. Joseph simply smirked and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Runo slowly opened her eyes and literally threw her alarm clock at the wall. Today would be another day of searching for the pink head. Alice poked her head in and greeted runo with a smile. A smile that seemed much too fake.

"Runo, glad to see you're awake. You seemed to hardly get any sleep last night. Are you feeling okay?" she asked worriedly

"I'm fine. Just a little tired" Runo replied

"Dan called. He asked if you were alright. You seemed pale when you went home last night. He's right to be worried you know." Commented Alice

"Alice, I'm fine." Runo assured her. As soon as Runo tried to get up, she collapsed on the ground.

"RUNO!!"

Alice helped her friend to her feet and instructed her to lie down. Runo was very pale and looked as if she had been crying the whole night. Which she was. What worried Alice the most was the fact that runo thought that the whole thing was her fault when it wasn't.

Runo slept most of the day for Alice had begged her to stay in bed. She said she wanted runo to get better so they could continue looking for Katelyne. Runo did as she was told and stayed in bed. She woke up to Bryan looking down at her.

"Afternoon, sleepy head" he joked

"Sorry, I just hardly got any sleep, that's all" reasoned runo

"Amy told me you weren't feeling well, so I decided to check up on you"

"Thanks, but I'm fine"

"Do you want some water?"

"No"

"Food?"

"No"

"Anything"

"Not really"

"Okay, are you going anorexic or emo on me? You're scrawny enough." Bryan was freaking out.

"No, I'm just tired"

"Then go back to sleep" said Bryan

"Not with you in my room, how do I know you haven't already gone through half my diary?" Runo questioned

"You have a diary?" he decided to play dumb

"No. Now go away!!" and with that, he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena peered through Katelyne's cell window. When Katelyne saw her, she immediately hid her eyes.

"Don't worry brat, I'm not gonna hurt you. How's about we play a little joke on your friends?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: At last. There will only be a few more chapters after this. If not more. The OC that represents me is Samantha. Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm confusing you, but I'm making the characters are gonna be fourteen, not thirteen. Read and Review.**


End file.
